Akimichi Naruto
by DualX
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted by the Akimichis, how would he grow up.Will be blody in later chapters.
1. Chapter I

Title: Akimichi Naruto

Summary: The Akimichi's decide to adopt Naruto into the clan.

Rating: M

This is a Humour and Action/adventure fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 'cause if I did I would smoke Cannabis everyday dude XD j/k

Legend

"Talk"

/Thinking/

XXXX New Scene

XXXX

The Prologue

XXXX

Hokage's Office

Yondaime sat in his office talking to his good friend Akimichi Chomaru.

"Chomaru, the end is near for me, I know we haven't talked much since I became Yondaime 6 months ago" The Yondaime said apologising "Arashi-sama, you now that friends is still friends until they betray or kill you or your friend" Chomaru said his voice carrying asad tone.

"But I called you here today for 2 things… 1 Aid me in the last battle of mine… and 2 adopt my son and treat him like your own" Arashi said, he pointed to a crib nest to the window, with a small child with fuzzy blond hair, "Chomaru… this is my last wish" silence covered the room "Yes Arashi-sama, Ipromise totreat him like my own son" Arashi smiled "than…", "There is nothing to thank for Arashi" Chomaru said smiling.

Chomaru smiled "Let's kick that fur balls ass"; "yeah" Arashi said putting on his white cape with flames on the edge and the kanji for four on the back.

XXXX

Battlefield

Arashi POV

I bit my finger and went truth some seals quickly "Kyuichose No Jutsu" I punches my palm into the ground so hard that it start cracking, seals shot from my hand and a poof of smoke later I was standing on Gamabunta "Oy! Gamabunta ready for this battle" a puff of smoke signalised yes, I moment later I was gone with Gamabunta in a Yellow Flash.

I looked at Kyuubi, shouts of pains where covering the battlefield, a big tsunami appeared in front of me Gamabunta yelled out "Arashi, give me some fire" I grinned and took some short hand seals "Gama Yuendan" I aimed my fire automatically to the oil Gamabunta sot out of his mouth, lighting it and hitting the tsunami, a mist came and I commanded Gamabunta to jump and attack Kyuubi, I felt I jumped to amazing heights I hear him unsheathing his knife "Gama Slash" he yelled out I saw Kyuubi looking right into my eyes as Gamabunta grinded truth Kyuubi's body, he jumped back and I saw that the wound healed in front of my eye, he clawed against us almost hitting me and the baby on my back, I large wound sat on Gamabunta's face as I went truth the last seals I would take "SHIKI FUUJIN" I shouted.

Kyuubi turned his glare to me and froze in his tracks, behind me was his only fear the Death God Shinigami, his arm went right truth Naruto and my back, there was no pain as the arm grabbed onto the petrified Kyuubi, I felt the power of Kyuubi as his soul went right truth me and into Naruto's belly button forming a seal, I felt my own soul leave my body.

The last things I saw were the four image seal on Naruto's Belly, Chomaru Crushing Kyuubi's Body that turned into dust, Then Nothing…

XXXX

This is the god ol' prologue of the Yondaime sealing Kyuubi…

This is one of the stories that been bothering me, so I wrote this… well at least than next chapter will come soon.

Ja Ne and please Reviews.


	2. Chapter II, Growth of Naruto

Title: Akimichi Naruto

Summary: The Akimichi's decide to adopt Naruto into the clan.

Rating: M

This is a Humor and Action/adventure fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 'cause if I did I would smoke Cannabis everyday dude XD j/k

Legend

"Talk"

/Thinking/

XXXX New Scene

XXXX

Chapter II, Growth of Naruto

XXXX

Chomaru POV

I did baika no jutsu an jumped at the body of Kyuubi, it dissolved into dust, I saw Gamabunta disappeared, I made my arm big and caught them, I put him down, I saw the bundle in his arms holding it, it was tied to his back, must have fell loss, I removed a little in it and saw a small kid crying, his cheeks started to glow 3 redlines on each cheek.

I Smiled at the boy, and dried away his tear as I called some med Nins, I walked home to Konoha hoping that I could give Naruto a good life.

XXXX

Normal POV

A Blond kid was shoveling food down with another kid, with brown hair and twirly spirals on his cheeks.

The blond kid feel back his round face with a pair of spiral eyes, drool were leaking out his mouth "two mus fooooood" he moaned out, the brown haired kid stopped eating "Oy Naruto, I WIN, YAY".

Naruto pouted, he was wearing black pants and a big sweat shirt, he was clearly round and thick, and a booming voice came from the door.

"Naruto, Chouji, come I am here to teach you the Fighting style of the Akimichi" Chogaru said.

"UNCLE CHOGARU" Naruto yelled as he dragged his 40kg body over to him at an amazing speed, "Oy, Naruto be careful" Chogaru laughed out.

"Follow me" he said, they followed him out into the garden, a very big Garden, "Let the training start".

And thou they were trained in the arts of Akimichi, but Chouji always won over Naruto, his style didn't go right, then a year before he got sent into academy he found a box, containing 3 pills. "Candy" he cooed going all .. He opened the box and did eat them all…

XXXX

Chomaru POV

/I decided that Naruto may need a weapon, but what weapon suits him, the Akimichi style never worked for him, and im not capable of learning him an style that fits for him/ I sensed his chakra in his office, he walked over there, and suddenly his chakra spiked up, it was already extremely high, but the power I felt, was unimaginable I felt his chakra increase by hundreds, suddenly I remembered a thing /The Pills/ I focused chakra into my legs and sprinted off, outside the office were 2 ANBU squads, I kicked open the door, and was blasted aside from the extreme chakra, I flew and crashed into a wall that was destroyed completely "DO SOMETHING MY SON IS THERE" suddenly the house took fire, a red chakra a fear enveloped me, the only noise there was were chakra slashing against buildings. I stood up, and next to me stood Inoshi and Shikakoto, "Old man ready", "NOOOOOO" I bellowed out, everyone stopped "Its my son in there" I yelled out.

Suddenly the chakra stopped, I sprinted truth the ANBU and saw something scary, I saw Naruto, with out limbs, or skin, or fat, Red chakra enveloped him, the terror I felt, hasn't been felt since Kyuubi first arrived, I saw his limb regenerate, slowly, his skin started to mend, and in less then 10 minutes A little naked boy lay there his hair covered in blood in fetal position crying out, "don't hurt me, please don't hurt me". I sat down with him and hugged him, "let the pain stop" I looked down at him an saw a single tail stick out of his lower back, "ssssh, its okay Naruto".

After a week Naruto was with full health, I went into his room he sat looking out of the window.

"Naruto come with me, were going to get you a weapon" I saw his eyes, they were silted, "yes father" he said with no emotions, he followed me.

XXXX

Naruto POV

I followed my father, I don't really known were he is going dad stopped outside a building, I noticed he villager look at my tail, being scared and showing great amounts of hate.

I Ignored them and went into the shop, "Hello Tenten-chan" Dad said, I saw a girl, a pretty girl a year older then me, "Hello Chomaru-san" she greeted, "Tenten-chan, is your daddy home" She smiled and went to the back room her shout of "DAADDDY, YOU GOT CUSTOMERS" she jogged back in looking a little flushed after the yelling, she was pretty cute, I smiled at her, a man about 5'8" came in.

"Tintin-kun, nice to see you" I saw 3 scars over his face; he was wearing all leather brown old leather.

"Chomaru, no need with formalities, hows your weapons need a new one or get it repaired?"

"No, the weapon hasn't been used for 6 years, but Naruto here needs a weapon, the Akimichi style don't fit him" I looked down in shame.

I felt my neck prickling and I saw Tintin stare at me, he went into the back and carried a katana "Tintin, is that" Dad said, Tintin nodded, he gave it to me, the handle was black and looked nice, I took hold of the blade and unsheathed it, the blade was black, black as night "The Judgement" muttered my dad, "looks like the blade fits you, ne Naruto-kun" I Smiled at him "thanks Tintin-san", "Nothing to thank about, you know who your real father is" I nodded, "Chomaru, find the jounin named Gai, he may teach him the Kirimaki style".

I sighed/Kyuubi, what do You think about all this./

**What do you think; The Kirimaki is a style that needs Extreme Power Speed and Chakra.**

"mhh, but Kyuubi, after that accident"

XXXX

**FLASHBACK**

XXXX

"_CANDY" I shoved them into my mouth and chewed on them, and my body exploded, first a extreme blue chakra, then an red one, it ripped me a part, I felt my feet explode, I couldn't scream the burning pain, it ripped my fat away, burned my skin, The chakra started to destroy, tears that leaked out of my eyes boiled and hurted me even more, my skin burned away._

_I knew that I would die, but I don't want do die, I don't want to die_

_**Brat, Do You Wanna Live**_

"_YES PLEASE JUST STOP THIS PAIN"_

_All the red chakra was absorbed into me, regenerating my arms and feet, my skin healed, and all I felt was a prickle over my whole body, then black coated my vision._

_XXXX_

**_Kyuubi's Cage_**

_XXXX_

_I woke up in something that looked like a sewer, I looked at my arms, they were there, but I was naked, my skin was pink and was still prickling. I walked towards the source of chakra._

_**Brat, Your Weak**_

_I saw him; Kyuubi looked down at me, all his fangs glistening in the weak light._

_I'm not weak_

**_YOUR WEAK, I DON'T WANNA HAVE A WEAK VESSEL_**

_Who are you?_

**_I Am The Greatest of the Nine Beast, Kyuubi No Youma, the King of the Underworld, Emperor of Demon The Kyuubi no Kitsune._**

_I looked at him _

_Why do you want to train me?_

**_Cause, I don't want my vessel to be weak._**

_What happened to my body?_

**_The pills burnt out your chakra, then mine, those are pills to Increase, not Decrease, Now your body are mostly Demonic, but still human, But you got an Tail. And remember, the tails are power._**

_Okay, Kyuubi_

_I turned and left_

_XXXX_

I awoke to see two peoples, both in green spandex Demonic caterpillar eyebrows, bowl cuts and round eyes, and orange leg warmers.

They looked like father and Son.

"Gai-san, I ask you to train my boy in the arts of Kirimaki"

Gai started to ramble about Youth, and I zoned out, I awoke later to fell a pair of weight ram me in the grounds.

"Legs, arms and a vest, all weighted" Gai said.

"That about 100 pounds, now runs 10 times around Konoha, then 100 push ups sit ups ETC"

And only since Naruto was a Stamina freak, he could do the 10 rounds.

"Did the ten roun…" then he fainted.

"Lee train, here while ill bring Naruto home" He picked up the sword holster to The Judgement he stopped, "This katana… is heavy" he put it on his back and disappeared.

XXXX

**Inside Naruto**

XXXX

**Naruto, I will train your mind with chakra control and jutsus, maybe a bit taijutsus to, now hush and follow my orders.**

XXXX

AT LAST IM DONE .

Im trying to update at least once a week…

Buts its hard…

I got so much work at school no a days.

Please review the story.

Ja Ne.


End file.
